


Under the Moonlight I See You

by ANE925



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had planned out the perfect Valentine’s Day date for him and Derek. But when Derek cancels, what is Stiles to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Moonlight I See You

“Hey Stiles” Scott called out as he entered their dorm.

“Meh” came Stiles’ muffled reply from where he was laying face down on his bed.

“Oh, that didn’t sound good. What’s wrong buddy?” Scott questioned as he made his way over to sit on the edge of Stiles’ bed.

“Valentine’s day is this weekend.” Stiles muttered darkly, making Scott chuckle.

“And what?” Scott teased, “You forgot to get Derek a gift?”

“NO!” Stiles yelled as he suddenly sat up. “I covered all the bases. Card? Check. Picnic basket filled with food? Check. Blanket? Check.  Location picked out? Check. Blindfold for Derek? Check. Condom and lube for later? Check. Actually multiple checks.  I had everything planned out and ready! I even bribed…”

“Ok so what’s the problem?” Scott asked cutting Stiles off before his rant could really get going.

“He cancelled!” Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

“Wait, what? Why?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know man. He gave some vague excuse of a family thing. But he kept twitching and ducking his head while he told me before saying goodnight and taking off! Just like that. ‘Hey Stiles had a wonderful time, can’t wait to do it again and oh by the way I’m notgoingtobehereforV-dayfamilything bye!’” Stiles mimicked.

“I can’t believe he said that.” Scott said.

“Well, ok... those might not have been his exact words but the meaning was the same! And I know we have only been together like three months but it is still our first Valentine’s Day! And I know Valentine’s Day is just a commercial holiday hyped up to boost sales where everyone almost kills themselves trying to please their date in the hope of getting some, but this was going to be the first time I wasn’t going to be alone on Valentine’s Day!  I was looking forward to being a big cheesy cliché. I had a plan!” Stiles ranted, ending in a pout.

“Well maybe it was an emergency? Like someone in the family got hurt and he had to go help out?” Scott offered as comfort.

“No. He tells me when someone gets hurt. And that’s another thing! He talks to me about his family but I’ve never met them. Not any of them. And he has at least eleven living in one house! I get that we are only three months in and he might not want me to meet the whole family. But I haven’t met a single one of them. Would it really have been so bad to take me with him? Or at least tell me where he lives so I could stop by and we could spend a few hours together? I mean…”

“Stiles.” Scott said cutting him off.

“What did Derek have to say about all this?” he asked.

“Uh well you see…” Stiles started only to be cut off by a groan from his friend.

“You haven’t talked to him about it have you?” Scott asked in a tone that really wasn’t a question. Rude.

“Of course I haven’t! I don’t want to seem desperate and clingy. No one finds that attractive Scott. No one.” Stiles said with a huff.

“Stiles, really. Just talk…”Scott cut himself off and just gave a resigned sigh at the look Stiles was giving him.

“Ok fine, dropping it. So then what are you going to do on Valentine’s day?”

“I think I’ll go drop in on my Dad. We can spend the day together and I can make sure he hasn’t snuck any chocolate into the house during my absence.” Stiles informed him.

“You know, you’re always welcome to join…”

“Nope. Gonna cut you off right there. I am not going to crash your date and trail along like an awkward third wheel. Not happening.” Stiles stated firmly. Scott just sighed inwardly and gave up.

“Now do you want to continue talking about stupid things or do you want to kill things with me?” Stiles asked holding out a controller.

“You’re on.” Scott said

To say Derek was pissed would be an understatement. In fact, he was so upset that his mother had already banished him to set up things outside. Alone. Because he was “scaring the youngsters” and “had already snarled at two of his sisters five times” and “it was only 9 in the morning”.

Derek snorted. It wasn’t his fault everyone was being extra annoying. And, no, it had nothing to do with the fact that he had finally asked out Stiles. Or the fact the Stiles had said yes. Or the fact the Stiles kept saying yes for three months. Or the fact that, of course, this year, when everything was going right, the full moon fell on Valentine’s Day.

Derek snarled at that thought. So, ok maybe his mom had a point. But could you really blame him? Not only did he have to cancel what was sure to be an amusing and amazing Valentine’s Day with Stiles, be had to be socially awkward enough to butcher the entire explanation for why.  Why he didn’t say Rick was in the hospital again, the hazards of being one of the only human kids in a large werewolf family, was beyond him. And what if Stiles no longer wanted to be with him? What if this was the last straw? What if…

A loud snap drew him out of his thoughts. Looking own, Derek saw that the steel chair he had been holding had snapped from the pressure of his grip. With a sigh, Derek walked the chair over and threw it away with the other three he had already destroyed. It was going to be a long night...

______________________________________________________________________________

Stiles was not mop…ok yes he was moping. He had come home only to find his Dad dressed to the nines and looking guilty. Turns out he had a date with one Melissa McCall, which about damn time honestly, and would be gone all night.

So here he was, sitting on his childhood couch, in his crappy sweat, eating chocolate he bought himself watching all kinds of love based movies by himself. All alone, no other living being in sight. Stiles reached over for another chocolate to soothe his soul, only to come up empty. Looking into the box he realized it was indeed as empty as his text message inbox. Not that he was bitter Derek hadn’t texted him, not at all. Damn he needed more chocolate.

The clock read 11 pm and the only place still open that late in Beacon Hills was the creepy gas station at the edge of town near the woods. Well, it wasn’t like Stiles had anything to do. Grabbing his keys and his red hoodie, Stiles left to go get more chocolate.

This late at night it took no time to drive to the gas station. It took even less time    

to read the door stating that the station was closing early due to the holiday. Great, Stiles came all this way for nothing. With a sigh, Stiles headed back to his jeep, but a howl made him freeze. Call him crazy, but Stiles swore he had been hearing wolf howls following him all night.

Another howl pulled Stiles from his thoughts. However, this time the howl sounded closer and was followed by yelling. Curiosity won out over fear. Stiles grabbed his bat and headed into the nearby woods. ‘I mean, there was yelling. Someone could be in trouble,’ Stiles tried justifying to himself. At the very least that’s the story he was gonna tell his dad if he found out.

Another howl called out. This one much closer, causing Stiles to spin in its direction, just as he was tackled. Stiles flailed, bat dropping useless on the ground, as he went down. Instincts kicked in and he immediately started to struggle, trying to get out from under whatever had tackled him.

“Stiles” a voiced breathed out causing him to freeze. Stiles knew that voice. He would recognize it anywhere.

“Derek?” Stiles basically screeched as he looked down.  Before he could do much more, Stiles heard more crashing coming right towards them. Then there was a..woman with them, a woman with pointed ears, fangs and claws, and eyes that glowed.

“Derek!” She growled out before stopping just out of reach. Her head tipped to the side as she took in the scene before her. Derek’s only response was to growl and wait, what? Looking down, Stiles realized Derek wasn’t looking exactly like himself, what with his own ears pointed and all that.

“Derek?” Stiles questioned feeling his heart speed up, the anxiety, confusion, fear all mixing together. Stiles felt overwhelmed and on the edge of panic when Derek let out a whine. An honest to God whine of distress.

“Hey shh... it’s ok” Stiles comforted because this was still Derek. Stiles had no real idea what was happening to him but it was still his boyfriend making those upset sounds.  Almost on instinct Stiles raised his hand to card his fingers through Derek’s hair. It always worked before so logically it should work now. What Stiles wasn’t expecting was for Derek to rumble and start nuzzling his neck again.

“O…k. This is, I’m not gonna lie, this is a little weird. And either some drugged my chocolate or you are actually a werewolf and I’m not entirely sure which is the better option here. I mean really Derek? Werewolf? Come on that’s just…”

“True facts.” A strong female voice cut in, stopping Stiles monologue. When Stiles looked up, he found that another woman had joined the first. And though they had both lost their wolfish attributes, the older one’s gaze definitely still made him feel like prey.

“You must be Stiles,” She said with a smile, but didn’t make a move to get any closer.

“We have heard so much about you. I’m Derek’s mother Talia, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Uh, the pleasure is all mine?” Stiles hesitantly replied because, really, he had this woman’s wolfed out son in his lap nuzzling and…Oh God…licking his neck and she wanted to exchange pleasantries? The woman…Talia just laughed when Derek’s rumbling kicked up a notch and Stiles flushed red.

“Is he, uh, always like this?” Stiles asked.

“No, he usually has the best control. However, he was on edge all day. Something about missing an important date and how he hoped he hadn’t screwed everything up but he probably did.” Talia said with a knowing smirk and raised eyebrow.

“And then he must have caught your scent when he least expected it. It’s really no wonder his wolf got the better of him. Here,” Talia said as she threw a small vial filled with some kind of purple powder to him. “Just take the top off and wave it under his nose. That should bring him back to his senses.”

Stiles examined the small vial and was about to ask how when he looked up and realized that Derek and him were once again alone. That was super creepy at all.

“Come big guy time to wake up. I have all the questions and I refuse to have this talk when about 90% of your discussion abilities have disappeared.” Stiles said as he waved the vile under Derek’s nose. Stiles was just thinking about shouting for help when Derek took a deep breath and then just froze. Oddly enough, Derek tensing made Stiles relax at least until Derek flung himself off of him that is.

“Stiles! What are you doing here?” Derek questioned with wide eyes and a panicked note in his voice.   

“Oh you know nothing much. Just taking a stroll, getting tackled, finding out werewolves are real and that my boyfriend’s one of them. Nothing outside the usual really,” Stiles drawled.  Derek didn’t say anything in response. Just shifted back and forth on his feet looking like he would really like to just take off.

“So werewolves are a thing huh? And you’re one of them. So is the rest of your family. They seem nice by the way. Terrifying but like they mean well and…”

“You don’t have to pretend.” Derek whispered but it was enough to leave Stiles speechless.

“What?” Stiles screeched in bewilderment. Ok so he wasn’t speechless but he was confused.

“I can hear how fast your heart is beating Stiles. I can smell your fear. You, you don’t have to pretend to still be interested in me. I’m not going to eat you for breaking things off.” Derek told him morosely.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Stiles yelled, startling Derek from the stoic stance he had taken up.

“Stiles...”

“ No. You know what, no, stop talking. You think I’m breaking up with you? For what? Being a little different? Well, ok... a lot different. But have you meet me? And, of course, there is ‘fear in the air’ or whatever. You tackled me! Out of no where! After I heard howling! I’m allowed to be a little freaked out. But Derek this doesn’t change you. Doesn’t change who you are. So what WE are going to do is go back to my car. Drive to my house, where you will answer all my questions and…” and once again Stiles was cut off and tackled, he was kinda getting tired of that.(except he wasn’t, as long as it was Derek doing the tackling)

“What did I do to deserve you?” Derek whispered reverently.

“Probably horrible, horrible things. I’m never going to drop this now and…” Derek kissed him,  under the full moon in the woods. It should feel like a horrible cliché but really all it did was make Stiles happy.

“You’re wonderful.” Derek said when they broke apart. “Now take me back to your house and I’ll see if I can satisfy your curiosity.” Either Derek didn’t realize what he was saying or he had an amazing poker face. Stiles couldn’t stop from breaking out laughing.

“Oh yeah baby. Show me how you howl.” Stiles tease with an over the top leer at Derek who then flushed all the way down his neck and groaned.

“Really, you’re really going to do this?” Derek asked but his gaze was fonde, even if he sounded a tad incredulous.

“Oh, you better believe I am. Especially since you kept this from me. You are never going to hear the end of it so long as you live. Maybe even after. I’ll tell it at your funeral so we can all get one last laugh in and the rest of the ghosts will have something to tease you about.” Stiles informed him.

“That’s fine. As long as that means you’re sticking around that long.” Derek said, making Stiles blush.

“Get off me you sap. It is way too early for that kind of talk or maybe to late depending on your view of where midnight falls.” Stiles said as he got up and grabbed Derek’s hand, pulling him in the direction of his jeep.

Derek wasn’t worried at all as he followed because Stiles was still blushing and had just as big a grin on his face as Derek did.

“And don’t think you’re off the hook for blowing me off on Valentine’s Day. You’re gonna have to work really hard to make that up to me. Next year you better blow my mind.” Stiles said when they reached the jeep, rounding on Derek to point a finger at him.

Derek placed his lips on top of the finger and sucked it into his mouth, teasing the finger for a bit before pulling off with a nip and leaning in to whisper into Stiles ear. “What if I just blow you?” he asked. Stiles moaned.

“Holy shit, we need to get home like now,” Stiles said before scrambling to get the jeep started. Derek couldn’t help but chuckle. Yeah, they were going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so super late! And that you haven’t heard from me. Life happened. Which includes but is not limited to: hospital visits, surgery, college, work, finding housing, papers, test and lab reports, oh my! I’m gonna try to post at least once a week, but it really depends on my beta and our work loads. Nothing has been abandoned though! I promise I will get to it, it just might take more time than I originally thought! Hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading!  
> As always, immeasurable thanks goes to my beta. Not only does she find the time to beta all this and do school work, but she even found the time to do all that while taking care of me after my surgery. Truly an awesome person! Thanks darling, all the love goes to you! (you know I do it for the free Girl Scout cookies…)


End file.
